


Won't Get Out, If I Fall

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chains, Consensual, Derek doesn't do relationships, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Handcuffs, Insanity, Journalism, Journalist Stiles, Light Sadism, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor Derek, Oblivious Derek, Oral Sex, Protective Derek, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Stiles Loses His Mind, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love, Virgin Stiles, Whips, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But for now, I’m going to give you what you want.”</p><p>Derek Hale, the Mayor of Beacon Hills, confident, admirable...mysterious, isn’t the man he makes himself out to be. He hides a secret that no single soul knows about...his Lycan form. Not only that, he is said to be a man who favours seeing others in pain. That is when Stiles Stilinski, a young journalist, enters his life when he finally gets an interview with him. Stiles can’t help but feel intimidated by him, but there’s that charm about him, that makes Stiles want more. He then finds out his secret, and begins to see that maybe he should never have met him in the first place. Can he tame him? Or is Stiles a bigger threat to himself than Derek is?</p><p>“Now. Give it to me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Get Out, If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off this video by TheAvatarxpotter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIF0lWZk3yU. All rights to the video go to her. Thank you for letting me write a story for your video. 
> 
> I've made Stiles 23 years old in this, Derek is 26. I've had to do a lot of research on BDSM for this so I can make it as accurate as possible. A lot of it will be out of character, I tend to do that when writing AU's. Also, I'm a pretty busy person and have other fan fictions to write so updates may be slow, I will try my best. Enjoy.

_Beacon Hills, Town Hall, March 3rd - 10am_

Confident, admirable and mysterious, there were no other words to describe him. The way he strode down the hallways in the Town Hall with such finesse, had everybody feeling intimidated. His eyes were subtle, watchful...a light shade of mossy green, looking a little grey at times. It was his lavish smile that showed the most, it was genuine, kind and sweet. But sometimes, there was a lustful hint to it, yet that was rare. Derek Hale was tall, broad and kept himself in good shape. Anyone would love a chance with him, but he always gave the same answer when they asked.

“I don’t do relationships,” he’d say.

He was a quiet man, he kept to himself when needed. In public he was charismatic, adored by many. Some would say he is the greatest Mayor that Beacon Hills has ever had. The way he worked was precise, he was focused and skillful through it all. Yet behind closed doors lay a secret no living soul knew about. When he was young, Derek obtained the ‘wolf’s bite’, turning him into that of a werewolf. Some say it is a curse, Derek sees it as a gift. He has no pack as he prefers to run alone, prefers to howl at the moon alone. Therefore it makes him an Omega, the 'lone wolf’ and his eyes shine a bright blue when he shifts. The blue indicates that he killed an innocent, however that was a story for a later date. That was only half of what he was hiding, the other, was something of a sexual nature...which was still yet to be told. 

For now, he stood in his office, gazing out of the window at the busy town before him, admiring and observing every little detail. A small knock sounded on the door, which drew his attention away from the window. He didn’t have to respond at all to the intrusion, the person on the other side just knew by the creak of the chair at Derek’s long wooden desk, signalled that they could enter, that he was alert and ready to listen.

“Mr Hale,” a female voice spoke.

“Miss Argent,” Derek replied, smiling kindly at his assistant, Allison.

“You have a meeting at two o'clock today. And we also received another e-mail from the Beacon Hills Bulletin, asking if you’d do an interview for their upcoming magazine issue,” Allison explained.

Derek sighed heavily at the second statement, resting his hands under his chin.

“They never give up do they?” he questioned, irritation prominent in his tone.

“It is different this time. It was one of the journalists who requested it. Apparently, the other requests were sent by the company itself, the ones you rejected,” Allison answered.

“So, this time it’s for a magazine not a newspaper?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I can’t remember the name of the magazine section. I could forward the e-mail to you, if that would help?” the brunette replied.

“Thank you Miss Argent, have it sent to me immediately,” Derek mused.

“Will that be all sir?” she questioned.

“Yes, thank you,” Derek hummed, turning his attention to his computer screen.

The door clicked quietly behind Allison as Derek opened his e-mails, before leaning back leisurely in the plush, leather chair. Not even ten seconds later did he hear the familiar _‘ping’_ sound, indicating that he had received new mail. Derek let out an exhausted sigh, straightening himself up in his chair as he clicked on the e-mail. His eyes scanned it briefly, his eyes were stinging a little, he really had to stop spending hours in front of the damn computer.

_Dear Mayor Hale_

_ I realize you are a busy man, I’ll try not take up too much of your time. My name is Stiles Stilinski and I’m a journalist for ‘Legacy Magazine’ which I’m sure you may have heard of. I understand that my boss Alan Deaton has contacted you several times about an interview, but you have declined. I have taken it upon myself to now personally ask you if you would accept the interview. I say again, I understand you are busy, but it would be a great privilege to write a spread about you in our magazine. I look forward to your reply, and your easiest way to contact me is through my boss. I have enclosed all necessary contact information and I hope you have a pleasant day.  _

_ Regards Stiles Stilinski _

Derek couldn’t help but grin at how much effort it must have taken this young journalist to be eloquent and polite. He was intrigued, captivated and very interested. His nimble fingers reached for the phone as he dialed the front desk where Allison was stationed at. 

“What can I do for you sir?” came a reply, after the third ring.

“Have Mr Stilinski booked in for an appointment tomorrow, at noon. Cancel my lunch with my uncle, tell him I’m busy and I’ll take a rain check,” Derek replied authoritatively. 

“Right away sir, shall I contact Mr Stilinski for you?” Allison questioned.

“Find the number for a Mr Alan Deaton, he’s Mr Stilinski’s boss. He’ll take care of it,” he issued.

“Yes sir,” Allison chimed, hanging up.

Silence fell in the room, which is what Derek loved the most. He found himself back at the window, staring out at Beacon Hills once more. His fingers found the knot on his tie as he craftily untied it, slipping the material behind his collar in such a fashion, it would make anyone gawk at him. His mind was focused on this ‘Stiles Stilinski’ gentleman, who he was rather eager to meet. Derek wondered what he looked like, he started to picture things, a lust boiling inside him.

“No,” Derek scolded, a low growl in his throat.

He steadied his heart rate again to stop himself from shifting, he’d always had such great control over himself. One thing is for sure, he would have to keep absolute control tomorrow for Stiles’ sake. Because Derek had a gut feeling that he was going to get more than he bargained for.

* * *

_Beacon Hills, Legacy Magazine Department, March 3rd - 12pm_

Slow, busy yet extremely boring. That is how Stiles would describe everyday at ‘Legacy Magazine’, every damn day. There were times where something interesting would come about, but those times were very rare. Stiles sat at his desk, flicking a ball of paper back and forth when it ricocheted off his computer monitor. He had a word document open, but nothing was being written, he didn’t exactly know what to write. His sweet, honey coloured eyes drifted across the screen as he let out a long, exhausted and bored sigh. Stiles was quite a nice looking young man, he always looked presentable, even if it was only casual attire. At least the colours of red and black contrasted well with his pale skin. A pair of glasses sat on his face, thick black frames that actually made his eyes pop more. His scruffy brunette hair was brushed neatly, but still had that messy appearance to it. He kept himself clean shaven, as apparently any facial hair made him look old. Stiles felt that he looked like a kid without any.

“Stiles? Stiles!” a voice whispered loudly.

The brunette jumped a little as he peered over his computer at his best friend Scott McCall.

“Did you have to scare me like that?” he questioned.

“Really Stiles? That scared you?” Scott scoffed. “Anyway, Deaton needs to see you, he said it’s important,” he added.

“That’s what you said the last time and I ended up writing some article about an old woman’s poodle that apparently had some special talent,” Stiles groaned.

“Wait, so it didn’t have one?” Scott asked.

“Why does it matter?” Stiles huffed, flailing his arms around. “Either way, Deaton is always giving me crappy jobs,” he added.

“You’re still chasing that interview with Derek Hale aren’t you?” his friend queried.

“Yes, this will be about the seventh friggin’ time,” Stiles mumbled.

“Just go okay, Deaton sounded pretty serious,” Scott ordered.

Stiles whined.

“Fine!” he exclaimed, standing from his chair. “How do I look?” he asked.

Scott laughed as he shook his head.

“Like you do everyday. You look great,” he mused.

“Can always count on you Scott,” Stiles chimed, slapping his friend on the shoulder as he walked by.

The walk to Deaton’s office was irritating, Stiles knew it well but still found it annoying as hell. He had to go right three times, then left before he got into the elevator to get from the fifth floor to the ninth floor. And today just happened to be the day where the elevator stopped at every floor on the way there. Once he had finally gotten there, he went left twice and then straight down to the end of a long and narrow hallway. Stiles never bothered knocking, Deaton was a fairly relaxed boss and didn’t ask you to address him by ‘Sir’, ‘Mr’ or any other formal title, he just preferred Alan or Deaton. 

“Hey Deaton, what’s the big news? Am I interviewing someone’s fish this time?” he questioned sarcastically.

“Sit down Stiles,” Deaton answered.

“O-kay,” Stiles replied, doing some weird gesture with his hands, before sitting down.

“No, you aren’t interviewing someone’s fish. This is much bigger,” Deaton spoke. 

“A horse?” Stiles asked.

Deaton sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Derek Hale,” he issued.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he gawked at his boss, his stomach literally doing flips.

“I’m sorry...b-but, what?” he stammered, practically climbing on the seat like a monkey into a crouched position.

“Derek Hale accepted your request for an interview. He has scheduled an appointment for you at noon,” Deaton explained.

“Tomorrow?” Stiles questioned.

“Yes,” Deaton replied bluntly.

“Holy sh-cow,” he breathed, seeing the stern look on Deaton’s face when he was about to swear.

“You need to be well mannered and have yourself well dressed. Casual is fine as long as it looks sharp and smart. And, you’ll need to write a list of questions for Mr Hale. Ask him anything you think he might answer willingly, but please, keep them appropriate,” Deaton lectured.

“I can do that,” Stiles replied, confidently smiling at his boss.

“Good, you can go back and work now,” he issued, smiling kindly.

“Thank you, thank you,” Stiles chanted, before basically frolicking like a little lamb out of the room, leaving Deaton to shake his head.

Stiles made his journey back to his floor, doing a ridiculous dance several times when he was alone in the elevator. He was only caught out once when one of the managers, Lydia Martin, stopped the elevator when Stiles didn’t expect it. Of course, she did just roll her pretty little eyes and went on her way. Once he had gotten back to the fifth floor, Stiles sauntered down to his desk and gave out a triumphant sigh. Scott raised an eyebrow as he poked his head over his computer.

“You’re smiling, it was something good wasn’t it?” he asked curiously.

“Nah, not really, just that I have an interview with Derek Hale tomorrow at noon,” Stiles lazily drawled.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed. “That’s huge!” he yelled.

“I know, but I just drained all my excitement dancing in the elevator on the way back,” Stiles replied.

“You’re an idiot,” Scott chuckled.

“A very brilliant and lucky idiot,” the doe eyed brunette corrected.

Scott shook his head as he went back to his work, leaving Stiles to think and brainstorm about what questions he would have to ask. Little did he know, he was heading straight into the middle of dangerous territory.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue just to introduce you to both Derek and Stiles lives, briefly. And yes, I realise Derek was born a werewolf, however I have decided to not go on the bandwagon and I have made it that Derek was bitten. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
